Green With Envy, Hot With Lust
by xsmoogej1sx
Summary: Nudge is jealous of the fact that Iggy and Ella are together. What happens when Iggy goes to her room to console her? **NIGGY LEMON** If you don't like, don't read. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Author POV

Iggy and Ella were on the small, tattered couch making out. They acted like Nudge wasn't even there. Or maybe they had forgotten that she was there. The rest of the flock (meaning Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel) went to the mall on the otherside of town. Nudge had decided to stay behind, mainly because Iggy did, but soon, she realized she had made a bad mistake.

As soon as the flock walked out the door Iggy called Ella to come over and "hang out." Which soon turned into kissing, and what was now a full-blown make out session. Nudge thought that she was going to hurl at the sight of Ella and Iggy playing tonsil hockey. Finally, after 15 agonizing minutes of the horror, she went to her room.

"Wh-what's up with her?" Ella panted as she broke the kiss.

"I'm sure it's nothing baby, she's just being her usual self, a drama queen." Iggy said sounding bored by the conversation.

"Well, I think it IS something." Ella said, getting off his lap. "Go talk to her Ig, please? For me?" She started purposely sounding whiny near the end, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist it. "I'm going to go ahead and head home. Let me know what happens okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Iggy huffed.

After a quick goodnight kiss to Ella, Iggy reluctantly got up off the couch where only moments ago his incredably attractive girlfriend was strattling his hips, and basically sprinted up the stairs to Nudge's room.

After a quick knock he announced himself and walked in her room.

"Nudge! What the hell was that?!" He bellowed. Damn, being blind can really be a challenge when you are trying to be angry.

She sniffled.

"Nu-Nudge, I'm sorry." She didn't say anything, so Iggy sat on the edge of her bed. She was sitting with her knees brought up to her chest. Iggy put a hand down on her knee trying to soothe her.

"Nudge, just tell me what's going on." She didn't say anything.

"Please?" Still silent. Now Iggy was growing impatient with her.

"Fine," he said, getting up, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He started to walk to her door, just as he was reaching for the knob, she spoke up-

"Iggy-wait." He turned.

"Ple-please come back." She choked through her sobs. He walked back and sat in the same place on Nudge's bed.

"Nudge-" his voice was more calm, less aggiated now. "Please tell me what's the matter."

"You."

Iggy thought about this for a minute. What could he have possibly done to cause Nudge to act like this? Did he forget her birthday? Wait, what was the date?

Finally, after giving up trying to figure out what he could have done wrong her asked. "What about me?"

She gazed up at Iggy with her big chocolate brown eyes. She just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Nudge, please just talk to me, I want to help you." Iggy felt as though he was begging her, but for what?

Iggy turned his head to look at Nudge. It was almost like he was looking her directly in the eye. Nudge has had a crush on him for a long time, really, for as long as she can remember, I guess she had always liked him.

Nudge grabbed the back of Iggy's neck and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Nudge mummbled.

Iggy was completely taken aback. Now, he understood the reason she had been so huffy and weird lately.

He shifted his weight and slowly laid himself on top of Nudge. Iggy strattled Nudge, kissing her. He only broke the kiss when Nudge started grabbing his shirt.

Iggy pulled off his shirt and tossed it on Nudge's floor. Nudge immediately crashed her lips to Iggy's again. Iggy broke the kiss.

"Nudge..can I talk off your clothes

"Mhm."

Iggy pulled Nudge's shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra with one quick motion, threw it over on her floor and started kissing her neck passionately. This was a momnet that Iggy wished, more than anything that he could see her face. He nibbled on her sweet spot, and she moaned his name. Iggy moved down Nudge's slender neck and played with her nipple with his tongue, causing her to moan even more.

Iggy continued to kiss and suck on her breasts as he slowly traced a finger down her stomach. He slowly rubbed the lips of her clit before inserting a finger deep inside her. Iggy pumped his finger in and out of Nudge's clit. Nudge moaned as Iggy slowly moved down until his tongue was at level with her entrance.

"I want to suck up your sweet juices." Iggy said in a deep, lustful voice. Iggy started vigorously attacking Nudge's clit with the strongest muscle in the human body, the tongue.

His tongue inside of her felt like nothing else he had tasted before. Nudge bucked her hips towards his face so he could get a better angle. Iggy flicked his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could, causing her to moan his name loudly. Iggy chuckled at her moans, growing hard as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Without thinking about it, Iggy slowly pushed a finger into her pussy, while simultonsely licking and sucking on her clit as hard as he could.

" , I'm- I'm gonna cum!" Nudge screamed, a second later, she released.

"Now it's my turn." Nudge said in a sweet, but sexy voice. She flipped them over so she was on top.

Nudge reached for Iggy's belt, unhooked it and then unbuttoned and pulled down Iggy's pants and boxers to his ankles so he could kick them off. Nudge's eyes widened at the sight of his erection. She had had sex before, but seeing just how big he was caused her to feel nervous all over again.

She grabbed his enormous member and wrapped her lips around the shaft, causing him to let out a low, deep throat moan. She took his whole length in her mouth and started slowly bobbing up and down, becoming even more aroused by his moans.

"Oh..damn, Nudge, keep going..fas-faster!"

Nudge complied and started picking up the pace a little bit. His whole body tensed, and then he came in her mouth. She swallowed his sweet liquids.

"Iggy," Nudge said in a low, sexy whisper. "Fuck me."

"Nudge, are you sure that you want to do this?" Iggy asked stearnly, seemingly looking her right in the eyes. "It will hurt since this is your first time."

"Iggy, I've had sex before." Nudge said with a smile on her face, even though Iggy couldn't see it, she knew that he could tell she was smiling.

Iggy again positioned himself at Nudges opening and thrust his hard, wet cock into her clit. Nudge moaned in pleasure. Iggy pulled himself back out, only to ram himself deep into her several times.

Nudge wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so he would have better leverage as he rammed her, and soon, an unimanginable wave of pleasure hit. Nudge could see stars as she orgasmed.

"Think you can handle more?" Iggy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Nudge replied.

Iggy flipped Nudge on her side and got behind her, opening her legs, and inserting his still hard, wet, cock into her ass.


	2. IMPORTANT AN Will the story continue?

I can't believe that so many people have read this in such a short time.

I was thinking of ending it there, but I'll tell you what, If I get 3 more reviews by the time this week is over (meaning this Friday) I'll continue on with the story. Otherwise, I'm just going to end it how it is.

OH! PLEASE read my other story "I've Missed You".

You won't regret it.

Read on

~Smooge


End file.
